A Little Tutoring Never Hurts
by Pamdizzle
Summary: Jim and Spock are new to their relationship and Spock is having some trouble with control. When their counterparts appear during a transporter malfunction, they get a lesson in intimacy like no other. Shameless PWP. K/S/K/S fourway. Seriously, M! M! M! M! Slash. R&R if you will.


The temptation to get up and run from the room, naked as the day he was born, was great. Jim watched dubiously as not one, but _two_ Spocks entered his room through the adjoining bathroom between the Captain and First Officers quarters. The only half-Vulcan hybrid of _his_ universe, stepped forward, pulling his shirt above his head before turning to the other Spock, an exact replica of Jim's own, but about eight years older in age. "I expect when this over that you and the other Jim Kirk will return to your universe without further preamble," he said succinctly.

"To linger any longer would be illogical," the other Spock replied, his eye brow lifted in an expression that was both familiar not. "James and I have only postponed our delay for eight point seven hours, so as to be well rested should any unexpected complication arise."

"The modifications to the transporter have been implemented and tested," Spock retorted sharply. "The conditions of the ion storm will be exactly duplicated. I foresee no reason for any such occurrence."

"I don't know about you," Jim's own voice, a little deeper, a little more sure of itself whispers into his ear, "but I could get off just by watching them argue. There's nothing sexier than Spock's science voice, aside from hearing it argue with itself, that is."

Jim had to agree with his counterpart, his cock was definitely responding inappropriately to the Commanders' professor voice. "Are you sure you have to leave?"

Kirk, as Jim and the rest of the crew had decided to call him during his stay, chuckled softly, still whispering as the Vulcans continued their debate, undressing as they argued over statistics, "I'm afraid so. Spock Jr's right. We can't afford to delay any longer; wouldn't want to cause another temporal ripple." Kirk then pulled his hand away from Jim's cock, and moved to his knees, "Here, let's create a diversion. Lay down."

"I've never noticed, but my Captain voice is incredibly sexy," Jim smirked, relaxing back onto the mattress as his counterpart climbed over him, the exact mirror of his own dick coming to hover over his face.

Their other selves had been with them for the better part of a week, having been accidently been transported here, out of their own timeline and into their shuttle bay. Instead of two new dilithium crystals, they'd been gifted with the older versions of themselves. Jim had been beside himself at first, looking at a living mirror image, except a few years older and with hazel eyes instead of blue. Spock Sr, however, was an exactly double of Spock Jr., as he and Kirk had taken to calling them, much to their First Officers' chagrin—not that they'd ever admit to being chagrinned.

As for how they had ended up here, in this moment, sucking one another off as their two Vulcans stared on in shocked silence, well…great minds think alike. Though, really, it had started with subtle hints of something beneath the surface between Kirk and Spock Sr.—little things like eye contact that lasted longer than it should, Kirk always finding some way to touch his First Officer on the shoulder, on the wrist, on the _lower back_, and then there was '_that tone_' which Jim recognized instantly as something he and Kirk had in common. It was the tone he used in the bar when he'd first met Uhura, the one he'd used on Gaila when he'd approached her at the academy and the one he now used on his own Spock when he lost track of himself during their games of chess.

When he'd asked Kirk about it, the man had easily replied that he and _his_ Spock were lovers, more than that, they were going to be bonded in a few months. Jim had been speechless, his mouth hanging open and his mind full of questions, the most prominent being _how. _How does one go about landing themselves a Vulcan, because Jim had been alternatively turning the prospect around in his head and shoving it to back of his consciousness in admission of futility for over a year? Kirk had simply grinned and said to 'trust him,' and it had all gone downhill from there. Three days later, a few awkwardly contrived conversations and quiet confessions, some fumbling hands and tentative kisses and then a tacit agreement that they could maybe use a few pointers; which is only logical since the opportunity was here staring them in the face. So, here they were about to get it on with their older selves before they departed back to whence they came.

"Mmmm," Jim was rescued from thinking about the hows and whys any further by his counterpart humming around his cock, the odd sensation of his own fingers, worn with different calluses, expertly handling his sack.

Both Vulcans had finally managed to shuck their clothing and forget their argument about tomorrow's departure and were making their way to the bed. Jim closed his eyes and relaxed his jaw as Kirk fucked into his mouth, and he used his own talented fingers to circle and prod just behind his counterpart's heavy sack. He used his hands to guide Kirk's hips up so he could remove his mouth from the seeking cock and lick a trail backward until he was replacing his fingers with his lips and tongue.

"Oh!" Kirk stilled above him, his back arching in slightly, breaths coming out in short pants over his spit-drenched cock, as Jim rimmed Kirk's hole, parting his cheeks with one hand and tugging on his cock with the other.

The mattress dipped as the younger Spock knelt on the floor and leaned forward onto his elbows at the foot of the bed. Jim watched, over the rounded mounds of his own counterpart's admittedly perfect backside, as the older version of his First Officer knelt behind Spock, bending over his back sensually to nip and suck at sensitive pointed ears. Jim wasn't sure what those hands were doing, as he couldn't see over the edge of the bed, but strong arms were moving back forth with measured force and Spock's eyes were half lidded in pleasure, his neck thrown back so that his throat was on display. Jim's cock gave a twitch in Kirk's mouth at the sight.

Apparently, he hadn't been the only to notice. Kirk dropped Jim's dick from his mouth again and disengaged from their version of masturbation before rolling off the bed and approaching his Spock from behind. Jim followed his lead, grabbing a tube of lubricant from the drawer of his night stand and kneeling on the floor beside his Spock. He turned the Vulcan's head toward him and, with just his tongue, circled Spock's lips before licking into his half-open mouth over and over, delighted when Spock's tongue returned each sloppy stroke with fervor.

He opened his lids slightly and peered, out of the corner of his eye, down the length of Spock's back and ass where three of the older Vulcan's fingers were plunging in and out, stretching and pleasuring. Further back, Kirk was kneeling lowly, his thighs spread, his bottom almost touching the floor as he buried his face between his own First's cheeks, one hand pulling on the Vulcan's cock while the other stroked at his own. Jim kissed his Spock one more time, giving a loving tug to the Vulcan's seeking erection before getting to his feet and back on the bed.

He knelt on the edge, his leaking cock pointing right at Spock's bent forehead, as he thread a hand into silky black hairs. "Spock," he uttered lowly, grasping his bangs and pulling until half-lidded brown eyes met his own. Jim licked his lips, using his free hand to slide the head of his dick over Spock's half-open mouth. Spock opened his mouth a little wider and Jim took it for the invitation it was, hand moving to the back of the Vulcan's head before driving forward into waiting, wet heat.

When he next opened his eyes, they immediately darted to the tight lips wrapped around his organ and then hungry dark eyes that boldly met his stare, daring him not to come.

Kirk watched from his position behind his First Officer as his lover tediously prepared his counterpart. The sight of their younger selves so wrapped up in one another, as Jim fed his flushed organ to his own Spock, reminded him of those early days—where loving was always rushed and frantic, both of them eager for the end of Alpha shift so that they could find the nearest bulkhead and shamelessly rut one another against it.

He licked his way up Spock's back, until he reached the fine curve of the Vulcan's ear, "I know it's only logical, but I have to say it—they remind me of us," he whispered.

"Mmm," Spock grunted with a nod, the squeeze of his younger self's entrance having the expected effect on his sensitive digits. _They are both…quite repressed with one another_, he resorted to using their mind link for coherent communication.

_Well, that's what we're here for, isn't it_, James' voice smiled brightly into his mate's mind. _He's ready, you know._ Kirk grasped Spock's slick organ and brought it to the younger Vulcan's entrance as Spock withdrew his fingers.

_James…_he tried to articulate that he wasn't sure if this would be appropriate, and Kirk sensed his worry, but he knew what he and Jim wanted to see and so he guided Spock's pulsing, erection up and down between the valley of, technically, the Vulcan's own buttocks, spreading that natural lubricant all over his prepared entrance.

_He wants it_, Kirk urged, _can't you feel it? He wants Jim to see the two of you._

Not able to resist any longer, Spock gripped his counterpart's undulating hips and drove forward into his the waiting heat. His younger self growled his arousal, head snapping up as his back arched with the force and feel of initial, deep penetration. Blue eyes met with his own over the body between them and slowly drifted lower to where he and his younger self were joined. Methodically, and with intent, Spock began rolling his hips back and forth, hands stroking up and down the length of the younger Vulcan's back.

_That's it…_Jim praised, his thick calloused fingers now dipping into Spock's well loved entrance, slick with spit and Vulcan precum. He allowed himself to close his eyes for indeterminable minutes and enjoy the myriad of physical stimuli. _Look up,_ his mate's voice directed after a time.

Spock did. What he saw caused his cock to pulse angrily as he pushed into his counterpart with even more force. On the bed, with his head thrown back and eyes closed, was the slightly younger visage of his mate, thrusting forward into his First Officer's mouth and pushing back onto his own fingers, spreading himself open, looking and sounding every bit like an oversexed whore, precisely how Spock preferred his own Jim to look.

Jim was watching the line of bodies before him through barely slitted eyes, unabashedly moaning with sensory overload. Spock was sucking his cock, pert, rounded ass pushing back to meet every rough stroke his counterpart doled as Jim fucked himself open with slick impatient fingers. When he finally thought he couldn't take it any longer, he pulled himself from Spock's wet mouth and slipped down over the edge of the bed, forcing their little train backward as he turned around and offered himself to Spock.

"Jim…" Spock ground out, hands gripping the proffered buttocks and spreading them open despite his mind's attempt to instill in him some much needed patience.

"You haven't said much," Jim replied as he positioned himself for penetration.

"I cannot…" Spock admitted, his erection painfully hard. "My control is…less than…"

"S'okay," Jim encouraged gently, "It'll be fine. That's why our counterparts are here, remember?"

"Yes," he answered, but still he hesitated. Of course, his human was also quite pushy.

"Come on, Spock," Jim sultry voice urged, "I'm practically begging you to—AH!"

Spock pushed forward without warning, his untrained body driving forward with all the force of his need. His counterpart's hands were immediately firm around his waist, pulling him back onto his cock and forcibly slowing Spock's pace so as to prevent harm to Jim. His motions stilled, penis buried in Jim's body as his legs began to shake. This had been a mistake, he thought warily, allowing his forehead to drop between Jim's shoulder blades, the rest of his body completely still. He was not yet capable of this magnitude of intimacy as his older self was…

"Easy," Kirk's voice sounded from his side then, hands stroking his flank and back, "here."

There was movement behind him and Spock felt the organ within him slowly withdraw, only to be replaced by another, slightly thicker penis. It was Kirk…the body beneath him was now also behind him and he could feel himself losing control once more. Jim's breath was uneven, his body bent forward over the foot of the bed as he sucked in much needed air, no doubt in pain as he recovered from Spock's regrettable and shameful inexperience. He could see, blearily, his counterpart kneel beside Jim to stroke his hair…expert hands rubbing over golden skin, comforting and soothing, caressing and attempting to reawaken the human's desire.

Spock had not wanted to invite their alternate selves into he and Jim's most intimate affairs, however, after a few failed attempts at sexual interaction this week, he agreed to it, fearing that he would otherwise injure his prospective mate. Their counterparts had met later in their lives and Spock's older self in particular had far more control, likely due to the fact that Vulcan still existed in his reality.

Pushing the thoughts aside, Spock focused on the soothing hands massaging the base of his neck and shoulders and the gentle, loving strokes as Kirk slipped in and out of his body. "Easy," Kirk said again, his cock slowly reentering and angling upward, "Just like this." In and out, the human's body moved in a gloriously slow rhythm, insistent as his counterpart's had been but with a different purpose. While his other self had been attempting to satisfy Spock's initial lust with hard strokes and deep penetration, Kirk now showed the younger Vulcan what it was to love a partner through touch.

Slowly, Jim began to stir beneath him, his body finally reignited by the ministrations of Spock's counterpart and he allowed himself to be pulled backward as his older self positioned himself in front of Jim. He felt his cock twitch in longing as he watched his new lover sink into the mirror image of Spock's own body. He sighed in relief when Jim reached back to grab his hand and an apology burst forward, "Forgive me, Jim, I—"

Jim squeezed his hand, his body moving between two Vulcan bodies, "I'm fine. Keep doing what you're doing…feels good."

Kirk's rhythm from behind set Spock's own, and he gently and slowly began to move once more. He braced himself against Jim's back, hands exploring the landscape of the human's broad shoulders and thick, muscular thighs, "Oh…" he sighed, as Kirk's thick headed cock rubbed over his prostate with precise strokes. He mimicked the slightly older human's motions and Jim groaned low in his chest with approval. Perhaps this had not been a mistake after all.

Gradually, Kirk began to increase the pace and depth of his thrusts, gently guiding Spock to follow his lead. The hands on his flesh soothed and ignited him as he pushed forward into Jim's squeezing channel and back onto Kirk's impaling shaft. It was becoming easier to maintain control as more and more the persistent, raw lust that had been overloading his synapses subsided into a slow, roiling passion. Finally able to open his eyes without being over stimulated, Spock could properly enjoy the vision of their sexual act.

His heart rate increased as he watched Jim plunder, what was essentially, Spock's own body from behind, taking in the sight of his Vulcan ass in the air, back arched inward as Jim reached around to stroke the hard cock and full, dangling sack. He opened his ears to the sound of Kirk's breathless moans behind him as their bodies met over and over, the slap of skin against skin, the sound of their combined moans as they all openly and shamelessly worked toward their completion. Spock bent forward to taste the sweat as it rolled down Jim's neck, savoring its salty flavor and bending his head to lick more of it from the human's back.

His hands had a mind of their own, reaching back and forth between the man behind and beneath him, yearning to feel as much of them as he could reach. Their bodies began to move more quickly, no longer moving in tandem, but in a disorder that only seemed to heighten the eroticism between them. Jim was rocking back forth between Spock's hard, thrusting phallus, and the open, yearning hole before him. Kirk was gripping at his hips from behind, driving up faster and faster, his teeth biting hard, but pleasurably at the curve of his right shoulder.

Suddenly, he felt a mental wave of pure, unadulterated pleasure, flooding every center of his being and he tensed as his shaft jolted with his release, flooding Jim with his seed, as Kirk continued to plow into his clenching, pulsing hole from behind, deep in the throes of his own climax.

Jim's mind blanked as his body was racked with the single most intense orgasm of his life. He felt Spock freeze behind him, felt his channel bathed in hot fluid as Jim pulled his cock from the Vulcan before him, painting his cheeks and hole with sticky, white cream. He dipped his head back in and out, dragging his pleasure on and on, enjoying the little hisses the slightly older Spock made as he too emptied himself onto the floor and over his hand.

It really was a shame they couldn't stay longer.


End file.
